My Only Love
by moonsiren06
Summary: A Lovers betrayal causes pan to flee her heartache to the America's where she goes to college for four years. When she finally has the courage to come back she has changed drastically, causing others to take interest in her.On Haitus


**A/N:** Okay I just dug this fic up from the dark spaces of my computer and I reread it and decided that I would fix it up and post it once again, considering it _was_ my very first fic, so yea hope you like the story, I've changed a lot and also left some things alone. As a forewarning this fic is kind of dark especially this first chapter. This fic is set in the GT era of the series, and the pairing is Trunks/Pan and some light Vegeta/Pan. I personally love these two pairings but for those of you who don't like this pairing then you have been forewarned. And about Flames, I personally don't mind flames cause I usually get a lot of fun out of reading them, so flame all you want! Okay I'll stop babbling and get on with the fic:

**Pan:** 18 

**Trunks:** 23

**Goten:** 22

'**Thoughts'**

**"Talking"**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own DBZ or any characters except my own.

**Warning:** Angst

**My Only Love:**

**Prologue**

Pan looked out the window, watching as the clouds went by, occasionally emitting a low rumble or streaks of lightning. She ran her fingers through her damp hair; half-heartedly pulling it back into a ponytail. Her usually expressive brown eyes were dull lacking emotion. He clothes were still damp, clinging to her body. Her mind raced with images and memories of the last year, and the events of earlier today. She could feel tears starting to brim her eyelids, on the verge of slipping down her cheeks. She furiously wiped the hated things away and closed her eyes. She could still feel the pain of his words, of his look, that disgusted look that came over his face. She could remember every detail as if it were happening to her at that moment. Behind her closed eyes she saw the images, saw the whole thing play out again.

Flashback

_She stood there, the icy rain pouring down all around her, streaming down her body, chilling her to the bone. But she wasn't aware of the cold rain, she wasn't aware of the wind ripping at her body and clothes, she didn't notice any of this, all she was aware of was her heart breaking. She could feel each part of her heart crack and shatter into a thousand pieces as every memory of them together ran through her numb mind. She couldn't believe he was denying her, after all they had gone through, he was walking away, leaving her behind in the darkness. She lowered her head, tears poring out of her eyes in streams, blending in with the cold rain. She dropped to her knees, suddenly to weak to merely stand up, she looked back up at the house, it was so familiar to her, she had lived here for the past year, there were so many memories in this place, so many memories that now were to painful for her to remember; to much for her heart to deal with. So she did the only thing she had left to do, she slowly got to her feet and floated up into the sky, taking one last look at her home, she fled as fast as she could, fleeing the despair, the memories of love and happiness, the hope, and the heartbreak that still followed her._

After that Pan had gone to her parent's house, not really caring if they were home or not. Instead of entering through the front door, where she knew her parents would bombard her with questions she didn't have the heart to answer, she flew to her bedroom balcony and slipped into her room. She remembered going straight to her desk where the letter still lay; now a haven to her. She picked up the letter and then walked over and picked up the phone, dialing the eleven-digit phone number, she waited. She heard someone pick up and then a female voice politely answered.

"Hi I am calling to confirm that I have decided to attend your school."

"Oh that's wonderful, what is your name and when will you be arriving?"

"My name is Son Pan. I will be leaving today. I should be there by tomorrow."

"Hmmm, okay ma'am I'm glad you have chosen our school, I wish you the best of luck and we can't wait to meet you once you get here."

Pan lowered her eyes. "Yea…me too."

Then after receiving the directions to the school, she slowly hung up the phone. She looked up at the door to her room; she could here the muffled voices of her parents coming from downstairs.

'Mom…dad, I'm going to miss you so much, but this…this is something I have to do, I can't stay here, not anymore.'

Pan then quietly got out a blank piece of paper and a pen and sat at her desk. After a moment of thinking, she hunched over the paper and began to write:

Mom, Dad,

I know this is going to be sudden but I have decided to become enrolled in the college in America. Please don't worry about me and I will keep in touch, don't worry. I have thought a lot on this and with recent events I've finally made my decision, I can't stay here anymore. I will be back once I finish college, but right now I'm doing this for me and I hope you understand and please not ask any questions or come after me, it will just make it harder on me to leave you guys. I love you. Please don't tell anyone else where I'm going…I want to keep my whereabouts between us. Thank you for understanding.

Love sincerely,

Pan

Pan put down her pen and leaned back, reading over the note. Satisfied she folded the paper and put it in an envelope. Looking around, Pan sighed and got up. She pulled out capsules from her drawer and started to pack things into suitcases. Once finished she stored all her things into the capsules until her room only consisted of her bed and her drawer. Looking around one last time she slipped out of her room and flew back up into the rain. She flew as fast as she could, knowing her father had sensed her ki as she left and he would be going up to her room to look for her. She welcomed the sting of the icy rain as she flew into the raging storm. After a couple of minutes she had reached the airport and had boarded the plain and now here she was, miles away from home and reflecting on everything she had experienced. In a couple of short hours she would be starting her new life, away from her past, away from all the reminders, away from him. Pan shook her head, trying to get him out of her thoughts. She wanted to look forward to a fresh start, not crave her past life. Sighing in frustration, she settled back into her seat and turned back to watch the darkening clouds go by.

'A new life.'

With that last thought she drifted off too a dreamless slumber, her pale face still lined with sadness.

He watched as she slowly flew away, disappearing into the gray clouds. He then turned and numbly sat down in a near by chair, his eyes unseeing. Flash backs of the earlier events came and went through his mind and he suddenly felt a wave of guilt and sorrow wash over him at remembering his words.

"Pan, why did you fall in love with me, I don't deserve you." Trunks muttered glancing back through the window.

Flashback

"_I love you Trunks, I always have, there's no room for anybody else but you." Pan had said gleefully, looking up at him with hope filled eyes._

_Trunks had been stunned; his mind had come to a screeching halt as her words slowly sunk in. At that moment he knew what he had to do._

_Forcing his face to twist into a disgusted frown, he turned his piercing cerulean eyes on her and sneered._

"_So what? Is that supposed to mean something to me, I don't care if you love me or not. Do you really think I would ever like a sniveling little brat like you?" Trunks scoffed. "I never will so you better get over this stupid infatuation you have cause it will never happen." He spit out._

_A wave of hurt washed over pan, he could see as her eyes dulled, and her shoulders slumped and finally he saw the tears start to trickle down. He felt his heart crack, knowing he was the cause of those tears, knowing he had hurt her irrevocably and that their friendship would never survive this betrayal. He said one final goodbye to her, hoping she would forgive him and move to someone better, someone not like him._

Trunks winced as his words came back to haunt him, an overwhelming wave of guilt hit him once more, and he couldn't bare it anymore. He turned in his chair and grabbed up the phone, punching in the familiar number. It rang twice before he heard Videl pick up the phone, hopefully saying her daughter's name. Somewhat confused, Trunks frowned slightly.

"Ah no this is Trunks I wanted to see if Pan was over there, I need to tell her something impor…" Trunks was cut off by Videl's panicked cry.

"My baby left us, she's gone!" She wailed.

Trunk's eyebrows stitched together in utter bewilderment.

"What do you mean she's gone, where did she go, she can't have gone far!" He said starting to feel panic slowly growing in him.

"No she left us a note, we didn't even hear her come in, we didn't even realize she was here until Gohan felt her leave, and by then we were too late, she was gone."

"Where! Where did she go?" Trunks said, his voice rising in volume.

"I…I can't tell you, she doesn't want anyone to know. I'm sorry."

Trunks could feel panic and guilt clawing at him.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?"

"I'm sorry Trunks, she asked us not to tell anyone where she went."

Trunks sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped I'm just worried that's all. Do you know if she is far?"

"Yea she is really far, we can't even sense her anymore, my baby is gone, she's never coming back. This is entirely my fault, I should have been a better mother some how…" Videl went on hysterically, but Trunks had stopped listening a long time ago.

The Phone slipped from his unfeeling fingers and he sank down in his chair.

"She's…gone," He mumbled.

He knew why she left, he knew it was his fault he left, and he knew it was for the best. But why did he feel so…empty so…alone like she had left him, exposed him somehow to the world.

That night sleep was quick to come for him, but he was still burdened in his dreams. He dreamed of the past year, the happiness, the hope, and the good memories he had of them together; carefree and happy.

**A/N:** Okay that's all for the prologue, I think I rewrote the whole thing lol, but oh well this sounds better so I hope you guys like it. Please leave comments if you have questions or anything. See Ya!

Sapphire


End file.
